


never land.

by withoutwords



Series: Isak and Even Short Fics. [12]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magical Realism, Parallel Universes, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords
Summary: There’s a boy at the foot of Isak’s bed that kind of looks like Even. His clothes are weird, though, and his smile is glossy where he’s painted it on. Like the Mona Lisa, like a century of secrets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the last one for a while. Apologies again for the posting spam.
> 
> I just wrote this last night, suddenly wanting to write about one of the millions of Even's I've never met.

There’s a boy at the foot of Isak’s bed that kind of looks like Even. His clothes are weird, though, and his smile is glossy where he’s painted it on. Like the Mona Lisa, like a century of secrets.

“Am I dreaming?” Isak asks, because he doesn’t feel scared and it makes sense that he would.

“Could be,” the boy says with a shrug. “But aren’t we all?”

Isak huffs. _That_ sounds like Even. “Where’d you come from?”

“Depends where I am now.”

“Oslo.”

The boy’s head falls. “Oh. Right.”

“Do you want to sit down?” Isak asks tentatively, sitting up a little more on his bed and throwing a hand out. He knows it’s not the most tempting offer - chip crumbs and soda stains from his movie marathon with Even yesterday - but he also knows it doesn’t matter.

“Yes,” the boy says definitively, nodding his head. “But I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re not mine.”

Isak opens his mouth to speak, but all that comes out is a, “No.”

“It’s okay. It’s not like I’m not used to it.”

Isak shuffles a little closer. He looks tired, the boy, and ethereal, and Isak thinks if he reached out to touch his fingers might slip right through. Smoke.

“How will you know? When you’ve found - how …”

“Did you ever read Peter Pan?”

“Uh, my boyfriend made me watch all the movies.”

The boy smiles knowingly, and Isak wonders what it means to want to kiss him. “Well I guess it’s kind of like that. Like chasing your shadow. You can’t know it or touch it until you’ve found it and tied it to you forever.”

Isak feels a little breathless at the admission, quietly repeating, “Forever?”

“I hope so.” The boy bites at a lip. He scratches a thumbnail across his cheek. He peers at Isak as if he’s the strange figure in the room. “You don’t want forever?”

Isak flushes warm. Even’s the romantic. The dreamer. Isak’s just. Isak. “I’m just glad I have right now,” he finally tells the boy, whose chest seems to stutter up and down. It’s like the flashing of sound waves, like he might disappear any moment in a burst of colour and light.

Without thinking, Isak jumps out of bed and crashes their mouths together. It’s cool, and chaste, and the boy smiles into it, a little tug on Isak’s t-shirt before moving away. “I hope you get to have it too.”

“I will,” the boy tells Isak, and Isak believes it.

He believes, he believes, he believes.

“You will.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr.](http://thefancyspin.tumblr.com)


End file.
